She Couldn't Stay Away
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: A Unhappy and Lonely Ginny visits an old friend. Ginny/Dean. Mentions of an affair. Mature themes. Requested By Dean T33.


She couldn't stay away

By Annabelle Rose 22

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Summary: A unhappy and lonely Ginny visits an old friend. Mentions of infidelity. Ginny/Dean. Mature themes.

Author notes: again, I written another HP story involving an affair. Ugh! Took me forever to get this done...Huge writer's block!Also this was requested by DeanT33. I know that I promised to have this done and you totally wanted to kick my ass for having you wait so long! LOL! I hope that I made it realistic as enough and I hope you enjoy it as well as everyone else.

* * *

Ginny Weasely hummed to herself as she walked alongside the streets of London. It's deserted during the midnight hours, which was surprising on a Friday night. She was already nervous because she eased her way out of the house. Away from her husband, Harry Potter and her three children...They should be awake by noon tomorrow. She was going to see her lover. Someone she had a infatuation while she was at Hogwarts. A person she having a affair with for almost a year. No one not even Harry knew. Her heart flatter in her chest as she Takes a turn around the corner, In moments, she reached her destination.

Taking a deep breath, she rang the door bell to his flat. Slightly flipping her hair to the side making sure she look presentable as she waited for him to respond. The distant sound of foot shuffling to the door made her blood rush. She braced herself when he open the door...

Dean.

He still look the same after all these years. The life's process of aging didn't change him one bit. Well, expect for the goatee and little line of wrinkles when he smiled. To him, Ginny looked 38 years younger, even though she had given birth to three children. They stared at each other for a few moments taking in each other form. Dean was first to broke the silence.

''Ginny, you made it. I didn't think-''

''You know me,'' Ginny interrupted. ''I couldn't stay away.''She had a look on her face that said, she really didn't want to debate with him about the last time they were together. How they made passionate love and how Ginny felt the guilt claiming she didn't want to see him again. Nodding his head, he open the doors just enough for her to walk inside closing the door behind them.

When Ginny walked into Dean's living room, she was intrigued. Whether Dean figured she was coming tonight or not, in her mind, he thought right. There was a fireplace, a warm cozy bearskin rug with comfortable pillows, romantic music playing, and two empty wine glasses on the was so amused by the setting that she didn't notice Dean walking slowly behind her wrapping his hands around her waist.

''Do you like it?'' Dean whispered against her ear.

''I love it. It's beautiful,'' Ginny replied.

''It's like you said,'' Dean smiled. ''You couldn't stay away. I can be more romantic...than him.'' With his words, Ginny grab his hand in hers. Squeezing gently.

''Dean...''

''You know it's true.'' Using his hands he began to unloose the front of her black trench coat slowly taking it off her shoulders surprised to see the black silk babydoll she was wearing.''Go and make yourself comfortable on the couch, I'll go and get the wine.'' He kissed her on the cheek before he walked over to the closet hanging up her coat. making his way to the kitchen.

Ginny sat on the sofa with a sigh. Gazing around of the comfortable setting of Dean's living room. Staring above the fireplace, She glanced up at a moving photograph of her and Dean wrapped in an embrace. The photo was taken last Winter. Ginny, wearing a green jacket that matched her lovely red hair while Dean,wearing a red scarf with a black jacket smiled widely as the snow fell softly in the background. That was the same year that they made their secret relationship official. Dean had called it quits with Parvati Patil and Ginny, at the time, was taking a break from Harry when they were having trouble in their thought it would be best if she took a break from him. She rented a hotel room in London. Laying in bed to think really hard about her marriage,Her children...

Making hot sexy love to Dean...

He was her addiction. Like a drug. The piece that made her whole. It was like an itch deep within her body she couldn't starch and Dean was the only person that can do it.

Her thoughts were interrupted when he walked into the room with the bottle of ''Bleu Monet,'' Sitting down beside of her on the couch.

''I thought wine will be more classy since the last wine we tried made you nauseous afterwards. I hope you don't mind.''With a pop the of the screw. Dean pour the wine into the glasses.

''No, not at all.'' Ginny replied smiling.

''Here,'' He replied handling her wine glass reaching for his own they raised a toast tasting the sinfully sweetness of the wine.

Dean gazed at her with hooded eyes. ''You're alright, sweetheart?''

Taking thee last sip of her drink,Ginny placed her glass down and replied, ''I'm fine, Dean. I was just admiring our photo by the fireplace.''

Following her eyes, Dean smiled as he glaze at the photo. ''Yeah. I remember. So perfect...That was one of the best days I had in my life.'' Putting down his glass, he reached for Ginny's hand. ''I love you so much Ginny. You have no idea How much I do. I don't want you to leave. And I hope to take my offer to move in with me.''

''Oh Dean...''Ginny paused feeling the sudden sadness in her chest. She hated herself when she had to return to Harry and leave Dean cold and alone. There was one time when she left him for a long period of time. Feeling a painful ache in her chest, she had the chance to sneak away to see him while Harry took the children to Ron's and Hermione's, She found Dean in his bedroom, flat out drunk. Ginny assumed that he tried to drink himself to death and she felt so guilty that she was the blame. Ever since, she made a promised that she will never leave him. Deep inside, there was no need for her to make that promise.

''It's going have to take a little time. When that comes, I will move in with you.''

At her response, Dean's reaction was to sit back into his couch. His face motionless.

''You said that the last time.''

Sighing softly, Ginny took his hand in hers. ''I mean what I said. I will move in with you. But you must look into the facts, it's not that simple...''

''What?'' Dean replied confused.

''I am married and three children...''

''You're eldest is almost twelve, Albus is 10. They should be able to understand. You daugther...when she's older,we will explain to her.''

Ginny wanted to laugh at Dean's determines, but didn't want to hurt his feelings. She realized just how deeply he loved her. But he has to know the truth for the sake of her children.

''They need their Father. I can't take them from him. Harry's done nothing wrong. You seen him.''

Dean nodded his head, knowing

Flashback...

Dean's mind wandered. Last fall, before when he and Ginny had started their affair, he went to the Hogwarts his good friends. Seamus Finnigan his wife Sarah and their two children Daniel and Emma, Alongside the rest his other Hogwarts veterans including Harry and Ginny with their children. He remembers Harry playing and bonding with his kids as they tackled him to the ground in laugher. It seems Dean was the only one who hasn't married or settled down. At the time he was dating Parvati, but their relationship was heading for ending. After that, He was welcomed by Harry to come and visit every once in a Dean believed he took over the hospitality dropping by almost every afternoon from work When Harry had to work leaving Ginny alone with the children. One thing led to the other and well...

He wished he could have that experience of being a Father.

''Yes, He is.'' He admitted. ''He's wonderful with them. And it's not that simple. I understand and I have to accept that.''

''You know,If I wasn't married. I will be yours all the way. I love you and I love my children to death...As for Harry, he will have a very special place in my heart. I rather be unhappy in my marriage for my children to see have their father.''

Dean nodded his head in agreement before glazing up into her eyes. He can see the sadness and guilt and despair. He could tell he could tell Ginny was in pain. A tear slowly crept down her face before he caught it with his thumb.

''I hate doing this to you...she sobbed softly. ''To everyone. Sometimes I feel like my heart going to burst...''

''Shh...''Dean replied as he pulled her into his arms giving her a kiss on her forehead. '' I 're children come first before me. I need to understand that. Sometimes I forget.I'm sorry for upsetting you love, I'm so sorry. Please is there anything I can do to make you feel better?''

As soon as he asked the question, Dean felt Ginny's hand creeping up his leg stopping at the front of his pants groping him softly.

''I want you...''She whispered. ''All of you.''

Dean didn't need to be told twice. Something passionate came over him as he attacked her with a lips with a vengeance. Kissing and biting her lower lips earning him a small moan. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck slowly pulling him down on top of her. Dean's hands crept inside underneath her baby doll. to his surprise she wasn't wearing any underwear.

''You're not wearing any knickers.''

Ginny shook her head. ''Nope.''

''You naughty little thing!'' He growled as she picked her up in his arms laying her down onto the floor. ''Maybe it's time I teach you a lesson.''

Taking the strings of her babydoll of her shoulders, His eyes glaze upon her perfect breast, Dean wasn't hesitant. He immediately claimed what was his. Kissing biting licking and caressing them. Ginny closed her eyes. Her lips between her teeth as she felt Dean's soft tongue on her ripe nubs, at the same time, her hands were still massaging Dean's erection through his trousers whilst Dean's other hand was between her legs playing with her folds.

''Mmm,'' Ginny moaned softly watching her nipple disappeared between lips. She was so turned on by the friction she knew she must have him...soon. Dean could feel his hands soaking with her juices. With one last suck he removed his fingers now shedding off his own shirt exposing his perfect toned chest.

''My my. I seen you have been working out.''

Dean smirked. ''For you, Baby. Lay down.''

Following his Commands, Ginny laid flat on her back moaning softly at the softness of the bearskin rug on her skin. Her eyes were clouded with lust as she watched Dean crawled between her legs. He licked his lips with anticipation as he started down at her shaven maidenhood.''You're so beautiful...''He whispered. a kiss on her thigh. He leaned down and claimed what was his.

''Ohhhhh!'' Ginny moaned as she felt the delicious sensation of Dean's tongue on her. Hitting her in all the right places. Like a child with a lollipop he with repeated his method licking up and down her folds while his fingers crept inside her opening. Pretty soon, Ginny's hands were in Dean's hair screaming all of her might as he took a chokehold of her sensitive clit. Locking it between his lips whilst the fingers into her opening were pumping in and out of her so fast until it was too much.

''Ohhhhhh! Deannn fuck! Ahh! I'm gonna I'm gonna...''Ginny paused as her orgasm washed over her filling Dean's mouth and fingers with her juices.

''Mmmm...that's good.'' Dean replied licking his lips, ''You taste so fucking good. I hope you didn't use all of your energy love.''

''Why's that,'' Ginny asked smirking.

In response, Dean unloosen his trousers taking out his 8-inch member. Hissing softly by the slight pain he was enduring from. ''That's why baby. I'm hard as a rock. I need your perfect pussy of yours...''

Looking down at his monstrous member licking her lips, Ginny was instantly aroused again feeling the suddenly wetness returned. Crawling between her legs once more on his knees. He rubbed his cock between her folds before pushing inside her opening.

''Ohhh yeah baby,'' He groaned as he lifted her leg in the air. ''You're so fucking tight...I love you so much...''

''Oh Dean...''Ginny moaned as he began to move inside her leading down to steal a couple of kisses. His pace quicken and Ginny found herself shouting out Dean's name begging him to go faster and deeper. Dean was so turned on my her cries watching her rub her clit him time with his movements. Her body glowing in the light from the fireplace.. It was too much. With a roar he came calling out her name, filling her up with his essence. Once he was finished, he collapsed on top of her with a sigh...

''Oh...I love you, Ginny.'' Dean replied. as he laid down against her wanted it to stay like this. Wrapped in Ginny's embrace. Planting soft kisses on her soft he wanted was Ginny. He will be second best for her sake and the children. He will never complain again.

''Promise you'll never leave. That you will return?''

'' I love you too, Dean.I promise,'' Ginny replied as she stared up at the ceiling with a smile on her face. I will return. ''You know I can't stay away.''

End.

Story Update: I just wanted to let you guys know. Father Daughter exchange club and Weasely Genes is in progress. Please bear with me! Until next time!

Paste your document here...


End file.
